Getting Caught
by tdean02
Summary: So this is a foursome but kinda like separate sex but ya...so please enjoy! :) not for kiddies at all totally smut!


HEY GUYS!;) So I have been thinking about this lately and like ya..

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from DC

Warnings:Underage sex with an adult (not rape.) Masterbation

M'gann, and Artemis where sitting in the cave. "Ugh I'm so bored come on let's do something." Said Artemis "Like what?!" Said the Martian happily. "Well since we are allowed to go to the Watchtower...we should go up there." "Ok let me get ready." Since she was in her civies witch didn't take long since she just morphed."Well ok let's go." Said Artemis ,and to the zeta beams they went. Once they got there they walked around talked to there mentors and said hi to passing members. They had got to the lower level of the Watchtower which held all the shower rooms. Smirking evil Artemis says "Let's go see the men's shower room." She said M'gann looked at her then said "I thought we where not supposed to go down there." "Ya, but breaking a few rules won't hurt." She said and smiled "OK." So they went.

Once they got to the shower room they picked a good hiding spot in the rafters and where silent and waited till someone got in."Look someone's coming!" M'gann whispered. "Ok time to get some action." She said as she smiled "Man ,oh man was that mission hard." Said Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) "I know, I can't believe that mother fucking ass hole would try to burn an hospital just for money!" Flash said "I know." It was after that they started stripping there clothes Artemis's and M'gann s eyes widened at the two men they had nice sculpted abs, nice biceps and a hell of an ass. "Oh my god." Artemis said once they got into the actual shower Hal had tooken his mask off revealing a very handsome face and Flash took off his cowl revealing another very handsome face. "Artemis they are so handsome!" She whispered with a blush on her face because they had very nice naked bodies they both had to admit they both where very wet.

"Well im done Hal see ya later!" Flash said "Ok see ya!" Both M'gann and Artemis pouted but then remembered they had another hottie to look at but they noticed something something strange about Hal he was biting his lip and looking around and looked super flustered and they did notice how hard his cock was but once he put his hand on his cock and started pumping they both were dumbfounded "Is he-" but she was stopped when she saw that his moening got louder and his pumping faster he finally cummed once he was done he left the shower room. "OH MY GOD! THAT Was awesome Artemis can we please stay longer!?" The Martian said happily and excited. While Artemis just sat there shell shocked then she screamed "HELL YEAH!" Than she felt a hand on her shoulder "Uh Oh." She thought there M'gann and her sat staring face to face with Batman and Superman. "You have some explaining to do." Said Batman. Sadly they signed and got out of the rafters they followed them to the briefing room once they got in they sat down M'gann looked like she was gonna pee her pants let alone blushing like crazy. "Listen we ar-" but she was cut of by Batman kissing her at first her mind was like "WTF?!"But then she melted into the kiss and glanced at M'gann who was kissing Superman and rubbing his Penis and moening. Once Batman and her pulled apart and so did M'gann and superman. Batman said "Take off your uniform." And they both did happily. After that did this superman and batman took there costume off revealing toned abs and nice big Cocks "Get on your nee's please." Said superman politely they did and once they did batman and superman threaded there fingers through there hair and slowly inched there mouths onto the dicks. Once thy where fully into there mouths they started moving "These girls are not gagging at all they must have had practice." Batman thought he moaned loud when Artemis sucked the tip of his cock. "Ugh yess..." moaned Clark as he was dripping precum from M'gann licking the side of his cock "Let's not end this to fast." Batman said Smirking "Get on your hands and nee's." So they did ,and both Batman and Superman got on there backs and gently kinda pushed there bodies down si they had a nice view of there wet juicy pussies and both superman and batman slipped there tongues up and down the girls pussies. "Oh my god..Y-yes!" Moaned M'gann as superman picked up the speed and ducked on it l. "F-fuck yes just like thatt!" Yelled Artemis once both where just about to cum they where flipped on there backs , and both batman and superman whispers softly in each girls ear "This will hurt but it will get better in a little bit." "Ok.." they both said so once batman and superman lubed there Cocks up and put the condoms on they positioned them self in front of there pussies and gently slides in "Aaaghhhh.." moaned Artemis from the pain but was quickly silenced by Batman kissing her softly to calm her nerves. "You ok?" Asked Superman to M'gann "Y-Yesss..just go slow.." "Ok hun." Once they where fully in Artemis grunted "Move." So they did "Ughhh..Ughhh ya! Ya yess just like that superman..FASTER!"M'gann screamed so he went faster until he was moaning himself " I'm gonna cum!" He said "M-Me to.." He picked up the pace until both of them cummed at the same time panting they played there just watching Batman and Artemis go at it hard and moaning each others names until they came together panting "We should do this again.." Said Artemis "Sure..ya...totally..." Said Superman

Please review!:)


End file.
